


A través de tus ojos

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el fondo le apenó toparse con esa muralla helada; él era el Santo de los hielos, no el pacífico dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A través de tus ojos

_Yo puedo ver el mundo y comprender el paso de los días_  
 _Y entendernos sin palabras,_  
 _abrazando nuestro cómplice silencio._  
 _Tu risa vuelve el tiempo más liviano y vulnerable_  
 _y pierden peso._  
 _Las cosas del mundo son mejores_  
 _A través de tu mirada_  
 _Donde corre el agua_  
 _Donde sopla el viento._

_Puedo ver a través de tus ojos,_  
 _ya nada se detiene, las cosas son distintas._  
 _Y atravesando un muro de viejas armaduras_  
 _Las formulas no tienen mas sentido._  
 _Tus ojos me despiertan si me quedé dormido_  
 _Yo sueño tu futuro y lo vivo cada día_  
 _Y en cada cosa que hago_  
 _Vos siempre estás conmigo._

* * *

 

La noche era agradable, la brisa despeinaba el cabello largo y lacio del joven que contemplaba la escena con ecuanimidad. A su lado, otro joven observaba a la pareja de enamorados más allá, escondidos en el follaje del jardín. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de Shiryu, que Hyoga a su manera supo interpretar.

—Se ven bien juntos ¿no? —comentó el Cisne con fingido desinterés.  
—Se quieren —contestó desganado el Dragón, con la barbilla pegada a las rodillas.

Con dieciséis años para ellos estar solos y ver como dos de sus amigos la pasaban tan bien juntos, no era trágico, era apocalíptico, el fin del mundo. No por considerar inaceptable ese tipo de unión, ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlos? Ikki no lo había hecho cuando se enteró en qué andaba su hermanito con Seiya, ¿por qué lo harían ellos entonces?

El ruso sonrió en su interior, aquella imagen de su amigo derrotado le causó gracia, pero era algo que los dos no se atrevían a hablar.

—¿Dónde está Ikki? —investigó el pelilargo con curiosidad.  
—No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es, debe andar por ahí...  
—Ya es tarde...  
—Bueno, pero sabe cuidarse solo...

Fastidioso Shiryu se acomodó la melena y sin poder evitarlo unas palabras comprometedoras escaparon de sus labios.

—Si sigo así moriré viejo, arrugado y solo...

El rubio rompió a reír con ganas, vaya que pensaban en lo mismo.

—A mí me preocupa ser el único virgen en el grupo, lo demás me resulta secundario —confesó Hyoga aún jocoso—. Mínimamente pretendo eso, lo demás supongo llegará con el tiempo.

Ante semejante confesión, el Dragón volteó para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hyoga, que yo sea virgen no es algo que espante al mundo, pero tú... —le dedicó una mirada extraña.  
—¿No me crees?  
—Solo me lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal, porque tú sabes que yo no ligo nada, a diferencia de ti que todas las chicas se te pegan como un imán...  
—Sí, pero ya me ves, no tengo suerte —al ver que no le creía agregó—: cuando llego a ese punto todas se arrepienten, Shiryu... —reprochó— que haya tenido aventuras no quiere decir que el pajarito encontró su nido.

El Dragón rompió a reír con ganas frente a esas palabras, a pesar de ser reservado con su vida, en ese último tiempo le había contado al Cisne intimidades de las que ni Seiya estaba enterado, y de las que quizás hubiese sido mejor callar.

—Patético —murmuró el pelilargo refiriéndose a la situación de ambos.  
—Sí —admitió con flojedad.  
—Pero igual, no me importa tanto hacerlo... —alzó un hombro— Aunque reconozco que quiero, pero también necesito a alguien a mi lado, me siento muy solo —. A su edad, hablando como si la vida hubiera pasado sin más, era tragicómico.  
—Oye, no tomes a mal lo que te voy a proponer —. Ya estaba decidido, con las palabras pronunciadas por su amigo, Hyoga estaba más que seguro.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué opinas de…? —Dudó a último momento— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la pareja seguro?  
—¿Pareja seguro? —repitió frunciendo la frente.  
—Sí...  
—¿Qué es?  
—Bueno... una pareja seguro es —le costaba hallar las palabras—, tiene que ser alguien en quien tú confíes —explicó tratando de encontrar la calma—. Haces un pacto, en el caso de llegar a una determinada edad y estar solo, los dos buscarán la manera en que eso se termine.  
—No entiendo... —en verdad, Hyoga la había liado al explicar algo muy sencillo, lo notaba nervioso—. ¿Me estás proponiendo hacer un pacto? ¿Eso dices? —Al ver que el otro asentía, continuó reflexionando mientras de fondo la risa del Pegasus y de Shun llegaba para crisparle los nervios y él no era una persona envidiosa. —¿De que nosotros dos…?  
—En el caso de que lleguemos a una edad y estemos solos —aclaró—; que tú sigas estando sin pareja y yo también...  
—¿Qué sigamos siendo vírgenes?  
—Ajá... —la situación, a pesar de estar llevándola él, había terminado por inquietarle, apoyó las palmas de la mano en la acera y estiró el cuerpo.  
—¿A qué edad?

Con esa simple frase daba por sentado que estaba de acuerdo. Los miedos y la incertidumbre se fueron disipando en el Cisne.

—No sé... —reflexionó— ¿te parece bien a los veinte? —preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.  
—No será una broma, Hyoga —reprochó comenzando a ofenderse sin fundamentos.  
—¡No! —negó con energía— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Te estoy hablando en serio, es más... dame tu pulsera de hilo —propuso incorporándose.  
—¿Eh? No —se negó abrazándose la muñeca—. Me la regaló Seiya para mi cumpleaños.  
—No seas desconfiado. Yo te daré a cambio la que me dio Shun —propuso—. Te prometo que te la devolveré, la cuidaré bien.

Con algo de duda, el Dragón estiró el brazo y dejó que su amigo le quitara la pulsera artesanal, roja y blanca, para ver como la guardaba en el pantalón para hacer lo mismo con la suya, que azul y blanca.

—Con esto sellamos el pacto, me la devolverás cuando cumplamos veinte años. Y si te olvidas yo te la mostraré, con esto sabremos a lo que nos referimos ¿verdad?  
—Creo que comprendo —estaba algo confundido— ¿Y si quiero que igual me la devuelvas? Porque es un regalo.  
—Te la daré —chistó—, pero después de nuestros cumpleaños. Si para ese entonces tenemos pareja, una chica ocupa nuestras vidas o estamos bien, ya perdimos la virginidad o lo que sea, nos la devolvemos.  
Que perdieran la virginidad cuánto antes, porque no se imaginaban teniendo sexo entre ellos como última alternativa.

Esa conversación quedo atrás y el tiempo pasó con rapidez, consiguiendo que los amigos olvidaran su pacto y la cinta en el fondo de algún cajón. 

…

Hyoga, por ese entonces, decidió partir a Siberia, dispuesto a seguir con su entrenamiento, aunque en realidad era su desapego emocional que lo llevaba a buscar rumbos distintos, en busca de algo que lo motivase en verdad.

Ikki, como siempre, ajeno a todo y a la vez involucrado, no cuestionó la repentina partida, Seiya pidió regalos para cuando volviera, mientras que Shun le preguntó si realmente pensaba volver. 

Shiryu se mantuvo apartado de él durante ese tiempo, aunque supo disimularlo muy bien, le entristecía la partida de un amigo, quizás porque en su interior intuía que esa ausencia, si bien no era por siempre, la padecerían por muchos años.

Sin reproches, sin la desaprobación por parte de sus amigos, y con la completa indiferencia del Dragón, el Cisne dejó la mansión. En el fondo no pensaba volver, salvo que su estancia allí en Siberia lo hiciera sentir aun más solo y vacío de lo que se sentía en la mansión, rodeado de gente que se quería y amaba, marcado por la indiferencia de alguien que le robaba suspiros y noches enteras de sueño. Y no, ese no era el Dragón.

Con el tiempo los cuatro amigos se acostumbraron a la ausencia del ruso, el pelilargo si bien extrañaba esa amistad, como se extrañaría cualquier amistad, se descubría varias noches pensando en él, en si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo, si había conocido una chica, si estaba trabajando... en resumidas cuentas: qué era de su vida.

Atrás quedaron todos los posibles sentimientos, que volvieron a surgir cuando Hyoga decidió volver. Pues sí, la fría Siberia solo consiguió volverlo más frío y solitario.

Pasaron cinco años, hasta que decidió retornar al lugar que por mucho tiempo consideró su hogar. Y qué sorpresa cuando esa tarde ingresó por la puerta trasera de la cocina que, como siempre, se encontraba sin llave. 

Ikki se quedó estático, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, a su lado Seiya, muy cerca, solo pudo sonreír y exclamar un "¡volviste!". El Cisne sonrió e investigó con la mirada a sus dos amigos. No habían cambiado mucho, tan solo habían crecido.

—¡Pato del demonio! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu cabeza?! —investigó el Phoenix tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Era cierto, su cabellera por ese entonces era ligeramente más larga, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—¿Qué-? —intentó decir Shun cuando el grito del Pegasus lo alertó, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a Hyoga en la cocina.  
—¡Tú, Shun! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu cabeza?! —fue lo primero que preguntó el Cisne emulando las palabras del Phoenix.  
—¡Hyoga! —se alegró el ex muchacho de cabellera verde—¡Estás aquí!  
—No, soy un espejismo —bromeó el recién llegado con parquedad.  
—Deja tus cosas —intervino el menor de los Kido tomando el bolso de su amigo para dejarlo sobre la silla.  
—Me teñí de negro, me queda mejor —explicó Shun—. A June le agrada mi nuevo color.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, alegres por la repentina aparición. Cuando lograron tranquilizarse la conversación pertinente dio comienzo, el ruso se sentó a la mesa y Seiya se encargó de darle un refrigerio sencillo, mientras Ikki le preguntaba sobre su vida en Siberia, Shun subió los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos, estampó la puerta de Shiryu contra la pared, dándole un semi-paro cardiaco y exclamó, hablando tan rápido y seguido que fue casi inentendible.

—¡HyogaestaaquíllegóhoybajacuantoantesteestamosesperandoapúrateHyogaestáaquí! ¡¿Puedes creerlo!?

Y sin más se fue como llegó, como tiro. El dragón recién se despertaba y a pesar de que no entendió una sola palabra de lo que Andrómeda le dijo, solo escuchó un nombre en esa sopa de palabras: Hyoga. 

Estiró las sabanas que cayeron al suelo y con pereza se puso de pie, caminó en ropa interior hasta la escalera y se quedó atento, hasta que reconoció un timbre distinto de voz, ahí cayó en la cuenta: ¡Hyoga había regresado! El corazón le latió aceleradamente, amenazándolo con escaparse de lugar. Fue al baño y se encerró allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mientras tanto, Shun bajó de nuevo a la cocina, alegre como él solo sabía estar, y se unió a la conversación. Hyoga respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas en la medida que pudo responderlas, observando la extraña situación, pues el Pegasus por momento se apegaba mucho a mayor de los Kido. ¿Qué onda? ¿Se había perdido de algo en ese tiempo? Vaya que sí. Un pálido Dragón bajó las escaleras y saludó al recién llegado, apenas susurró el nombre.

—Hyoga... —Cargado de extraños sentimientos, el estómago del pelilargo experimentaba un cosquilleo inusual.  
—Shiryu —correspondió el rubio observando bajo el marco de la puerta a su cambiado amigo, con el pelo algo recortado a la altura de los hombros, un poco más abajo y más largo que el de él. Llevaba unos anteojos de marco negro y fino que el dueño acomodó mejor sin reparar en lo seductor que le quedaba. Bajó la vista al suelo, cohibido—. Que cambiado estás... –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Todos estaban cambiados, pero el de Shiryu era el que más le había impactado.  
—Tú también —dijo Shiryu con voz parca y mirada seria, caminó hasta la heladera y buscó un poco de jugo.

El silencio dominó el lugar, un silencio un tanto incómodo, que se colaba por cada azulejo de la cocina. Es que el dragón no supo que más decir y eso a Hyoga le desconcertó, pues acaso ¿no le alegraba su vuelta? En apariencias no, aunque en realidad al pelilargo le costaba asimilar la realidad. Para el Cisne había sido fácil tomar la decisión de irse sin pensar en que podía lastimar a alguien.

—Bien, ¿qué comemos hoy? Para festejar la llegada de este alfeñique —era Ikki, quien con astucia decidió quebrar ese momento tenso.

La conversación sobre qué comer dio comienzo, aun así el pelilargo se mantuvo ajeno, ensimismado con su desayuno, de vez en cuando Hyoga lo observaba de reojo intentando adivinar qué había pasado con él en ese último tiempo, ya que si bien habían sido cinco largos años de ausencia, no recordaba al Dragón tan frío. Pensó en que las personas podían cambiar mucho en unos pocos años. 

En el fondo le apenó toparse con esa muralla helada, él era el Santo de los hielos, no el pacífico dragón.

Shun con ansiedad quiso mostrarle a su amigo las pinturas que había hecho, en esos años habían revelado su verdadero don. Hyoga aprovechó para preguntarle, en la soledad de su cuarto, sobre Shiryu, pero Shun no pudo decirle mucho.

—No sé. Hyoga. No es así Shiryu, hoy está raro, pero supongo que estará shockeado como lo estamos todo, mañana se le pasará... —le consoló, para revelar uno de los cuadros.

El Cisne se asombró al ver el talento. Sus pinturas eran muy expresivas y cargadas de sentimientos humanos como el odio, el amor, el enojo, la tristeza. En uno de sus cuadros un joven de cabello largo y lacio, con unos ojos tristes, tenía la mirada baja y la mejilla apoyada en el revés de una mano; supo que ese modelo era el dragón, era perfectamente reconocible. ¿Acaso nadie había notado esa particular tristeza que muy bien se veía reflejada en la pintura? El negro de sus ojos era profundo, opaco y apagado de placidez. 

—Hyoga, Shun ya te mostró su colección de pinturas —interrumpió Seiya desde el dintel de la puerta—, deja que yo te muestre mi colección de mugre debajo de la cama —bromeó rompiendo a reír.  
—Te creo, Seiya —Hyoga acompañó ligeramente la carcajada—. No has cambiado con los años...  
—No, sigo tan inmaduro como siempre, según Ikki —Hasta él mismo lo reconocía.

Juntos bajaron la escalera, dejando a Andrómeda con sus pinturas; y en el descanso de la escalera, el Cisne frenó los pasos para tomar al Pegasus por el hombro y susurrarle con perspicacia.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Él en respuesta rió con picardía.

—¿Te refieres a...? —Seiya había interpretado la pregunta a la perfección.  
—A Ikki, a Shun... a Shiryu —murmuró el último nombre con dolor.  
—Bueno, ya has visto —carraspeó, tratando de ponerlo al tanto con pocas pero certeras palabras, todo un logro para él que gustaba de soltarle discursos largos a sus enemigos—. Shun está con June y yo... soy muy feliz con Ikki —sonrió cerrando los ojos—. ¡Ahora no me dirás que eres homofóbico! —reprochó a lo último en un cambio abismal de emociones.  
—No, Seiya —se horrorizó el ruso— solo… me sorprende —explicó con tono obvio—; me fui y las cosas eran de una manera, vuelvo y no entiendo nada...

Ambos rieron divertidos con la situación, cuando Ikki los llamó para que bajaran a tomar unas cervezas y comer una pequeña entrada, Shun avisó que no bajaría pues cuando la inspiración le llegaba de golpe lo mejor era ponerse a pintar, y a veces esa inspiración llegaba en el momento más inoportuno. Todos lo sabían.

Hyoga bajó y Seiya se excusó diciendo que iría en busca de Shiryu, pues por lo visto no había escuchado el llamado ya que no había llegado.

Y fue cuando el Cisne se vio a solas con el Phoenix. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la tabla con embutidos y envuelto en un perturbador silencio, el mayor le extendió un vaso con cerveza que el ruso tomó de un solo trago, quizás por los nervios de verse a solas con el hombre.

—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien... —respondió el rubio asintiendo reiteradas veces, escondió la mirada y allí quedó la conversación.

¿Dónde demonios estaban todos? ¿Por qué justo el primer día tenía que quedarse así a solas con Ikki? ¿Con la razón de su dolorosa partida de la Mansión? Por suerte Shun bajó diciendo que postergaba su pintura, ya que Hyoga estaba entre ellos y él tenía la prioridad. Seiya llegó al rato, pero solo.

—¿Y Shiryu? —se extrañó el Phoenix.  
—Dice que tiene mucho por estudiar y que no se siente bien del estómago como para tomar cerveza y comer embutidos —plantó una cara que parecía decir “es un aburrido”—. No insistí, pero si quieren insisto —comentó vencido, no quiso decir que en verdad intentó convencerlo sin éxito.  
—Déjalo, Seiya —Habló Hyoga—. Si tiene mucho para estudiar mejor no lo molestemos, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos le exijamos comer comida chatarra si anda mal del estómago.

La entrada finalizó y luego llegó la cena aun con la ausencia de Shiryu. La angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de Hyoga, una desesperación desconocida por él hasta ese momento. ¿Qué le ocurría a Shiryu? ¿Estaba enojado con él? ¿Qué le había hecho? Quiso creer en las palabras de Shun y esperanzado se fue a dormir, quizás al otro día el dragón volviera a ser el mismo adolescente que conoció en su niñez, sin embargo no fue así, ni siquiera en los días siguientes, es más, con el tiempo el distanciamiento se hizo cada vez más notorio. A tal punto que el Cisne llegó a pensar con seriedad en la posibilidad de irse a alquilar algo, pues no toleraba molestar de algún modo con su presencia al pelilargo, pero Seiya decidió ser sincero con él, cuando una tarde escuchó sus planes.

—No te vayas, Hyoga —suplicó con derrotismo—. Por más que te vayas Shiryu no cambiará.  
—¿Qué quieres decirme?

De pie en la entrada de la mansión mientras Ikki lavaba el coche, el sol pegaba fuerte. Shun, encerrado en su cuarto se encontraba pintando y Shiryu, como siempre, en el suyo, apartado de todos, en especial del Cisne.  
—Nada en particular —esquivó el Pegasus.  
—Dime Seiya, en estos años, Shiryu —le daba vergüenza preguntarlo— ¿ha conocido a alguien?  
—No que yo sepa, y lo dudo…  
—¿No está enamorado de alguna chica?  
—¡Mucho menos! —exclamó el menor con gracia—Hyoga... —pronunció con energía acercándose a su oído para susurrarle, no sin antes mirar a los costados—Shiryu es gay...  
—¿De verdad?  
—Desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies —agregó Seiya asintiendo con la cabeza reiteradas veces—. Me lo confesó a mí, pero no lo sabe nadie más, así que no abras tu bocota de pato...  
—Y ya me hablas como Ikki —reparó con fastidio—. Te hace mal la junta a ti —bromeó el Cisne con una seriedad letal, pero recibiendo un puñetazo débil en el hombro por parte del otro.  
—Igual, no sé que tanto tiene que ocultar —naturalizó el Pegasus haciendo alusión a la evidente relación que él tenía con Ikki.

Pasaron los días en la misma situación. Shiryu ignorando a Hyoga, a quien lo hablado con Seiya le revoloteaba la cabeza. Algo había pasado pero ¿qué?. Se propuso averiguarlo, a costa de todo, y con el correr del tiempo, estudiándolo, descubrió los movimientos del dragón. Supo que por las noches se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras en busca de algo, de qué era el misterio, pero así lo enfrentaría y lo obligaría a hablar.

Esperó un tiempo prudencial y en la oscuridad de su cuarto, cuando escuchó la puerta del pelilargo abrirse despacio, el Cisne se puso de pie y se colocó un jean, con el torso desnudo y descalzo bajó las escaleras evitando hacer ruido. Fue hacia la cocina, pero en esta no había nadie, siguió recorriendo la mansión pero Shiryu no se hallaba en ningún lado, lo único que le quedaba era el jardín. Salió por la puerta trasera y efectivamente, sentado en la acera, ahí estaba, observando las estrellas con el pijama puesto. El Dragón volteó para ver quien lo interrumpía.

—Hyoga —murmuró el pelilargo nervioso e intentando ponerse en pie.  
—No escapes —dijo con firmeza sentándose a su lado y jalándolo del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo.

Shiryu cayó de trasero al suelo y así se quedó, en completo silencio, sintiéndose extraño al lado del rubio, quien en un mutismo similar decidió hablar.

—Te quedan bien los anteojos...  
—Gracias...

Silencio, abrumador y denso.

—¿Qué sucede, Shiryu?  
—¿Eh?  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero —trataba de no mirarlo, no quería cohibirlo ni cohibirse— ¿No quieres que este aquí en la mansión? ¿Hubieras preferido que no regresara de Siberia?  
—Hyoga, no digas eso —se apenó el dragón bajando la vista al suelo, con la barbilla descansando sobre las rodillas. 

Sentado en el mismo lugar donde cinco años atrás habían hecho el pacto, los amigos se sentían cobijados en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?  
—No es enojo —contradijo con fastidio—. Solo que... Hyoga —se incorporó estirando la espalda, le costaba hablar y eso al elocuente dragón le pesaba—… tú te fuiste y no te importó nada.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—A que yo no quería que te fueras —confesó con tristeza.  
—L-Lo siento... —aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

Un nuevo silencio ase apoderó de ambos, los ruidos nocturnos inundaron el entorno, las luciérnagas iban de un lado al otro alumbrando apenas la oscuridad en la que estaban envueltos, los mosquitos molestaban dando vueltas con sus zumbidos, mientras que los ruidosos grillos cantaban cada vez más alto.

—Shiryu... —pronunció el rubio— ¿Has conocido a alguien en este tiempo?  
—No... 

Nuevamente ese amigo: el silencio, que se hizo presente con más fuerza.

—¿No vas a preguntarme? —se impacientó Hyoga elevando las cejas.  
—¿Qué cosa? —por primera vez el dragón depositó la mirada en su amigo.  
—Si conocí a alguien, Shiryu... —reprochó tanta dejadez mental en alguien que era muy despierto.  
—¿Y para qué quiero saberlo? —simuló extrañeza arrancándole una sonrisa al otro, había cierta dureza en las palabras.

Sin decir nada más el Cisne metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, buscó un buen rato y con el puño, que acercó hasta la altura de los ojos de Shiryu, extendió la mano dejando entrever una pulsera artesanal de rayas rojas y blancas, algo sucia y un poco ennegrecida. El dragón abrió grande los ojos como si recién cayera en la cuenta.

—Ten, prometí devolvértela —le entregó la cinta que dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de la mano del pelilargo y se puso de pie para irse, derrotado.  
—Hyoga, espera —Shiryu también se puso de pie—Tú... —miró con celeridad y nerviosismo la pulse que tenía de regreso— ¿Ya has…?  
—No soy virgen, Shiryu —dijo con sinceridad.  
—Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco —el dragón jugó nervioso con la tira del piyama—, y me hubiera apenado ser el único...  
—Pero me dijiste que no conociste a nadie —Hyoga entrecerró los ojos tratando de advertir una mentira.  
—Y es cierto, solo la perdí —alzó los hombros— y quizás no de la mejor forma... y quizás técnicamente no... —se quedó a medio decir—, bueno, una virginidad, la otra sigue intacta, es decir… —suspiró, era un neófito para hablar con Hyoga. Podía ser elocuente con el resto de los mortales, pero no con ese rubio.

Aquello desconcertó al Cisne. ¿Qué había querido decirle con eso? No le dio tiempo a preguntar pues continuó hablando.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, yo no se lo conté nunca a nadie...  
—Entiendo, pero igual —negó con la cabeza—… me desconciertas, Shiryu.  
—Digamos que soy virgen pero no —aseveró—. Y punto, no preguntes.

Shiryu no se atrevió a contarle que una noche Ikki le había arrebatado la virginidad, pero una virginidad inusual, así que técnicamente seguía siendo virgen. ¡De haberlo contado! Pues a Hyoga le había pasado exactamente lo mismo una semana antes de decidirse marchar a Siberia, y que casualidad que fuera justo con la misma persona. 

Ikki no buscaba hacer daño, solo eran sus hormonas adolescentes que no escatimaban en nada, pero jamás buscó lastimar a sus amigos. De hecho nunca supo o intuyó que los había dañado de algún modo. Para el Phoenix había sido irresistible sucumbir a los encantos del sexo, y era muy consciente en esa época de que cuando el cuerpo estaba dispuesto, no hacía falta mucho poder de convencimiento. Pero en el presente era un adulto y ya había sentado cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, Dragón —saludó Hyoga casi en un susurro, el aludido asintió bajando la vista, la luz de la luna reflejaba en parte su rostro, haciéndolo verse aun más apagado y bello que de costumbre.

El dragón subió a su cuarto una vez que Hyoga se encerró en el baño, aferraba en la mano derecha la cinta, la que por cinco años el Cisne había cuidado. ¡Lo había hecho!

Eso lo hizo sentirse querido e importante, porque Hyoga la había conservado intacta, porque no había olvidado el pacto.

El ruso permaneció turbado unos cuantos minutos en el baño, sentado en el borde de la bañera, analizando lo hablado con el pelilargo, si es que los sentimientos pueden analizarse. Recordó con dolor sus últimos días en la mansión antes de tomar la decisión de huir de los sentimientos encontrados que le despertaba Ikki. 

Decidió salir del baño y acostarse a dormir, caminó hasta el cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón vio algo sobre la cama que le aceleró el corazón.

—Shiryu... —susurró tomando entre los dedos la cinta azul y blanca que cinco años atrás le había dado al Dragón para que la custodiara.

Sentado al borde de la cama Shiryu aun permanecía con la cinta aferrada al pecho. ¿Por qué esa tristeza? ¿Por qué las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas? 

Se puso de pie con la idea de bajar en busca de leche para ver si así conseguía dormir, pero cuando abrió la puerta se topó con un rubio que lo miraba, inexpresivo al principio.

—Hyoga —murmuró el Dragón con la voz temblorosa y se secó las lágrimas con la manga del piyama.

Pero el Cisne no le dio tiempo a nada, a presentar ninguna excusa o permitir una cobarde huida, lo tomó del rostro y le besó en los labios con verdadero deseo y cariño. El pelilargo sintió derretirse entre esos brazos poderosos que le brindaban no solo contención sino además amor. Sus piernas flaquearon, justo cuando Hyoga lo tomó por la cintura para evitar su caída, las pulseras cayeron al suelo, quedando en segundo plano y las caricias se hicieron presentes.  
Cómo llegaron a la cama fue un total y completo misterio, pero el ruso sobre el cuerpo trémulo de Shiryu se encargó de cubrirle el cuello y las mejillas de besos, sintiendo las lágrimas saladas y amargas de tristeza y soledad.

El Dragón se dejó hacer, con lentitud fue despojado de sus ropas. Ni siquiera les importó haber dejado la puerta abierta, tan ensimismados que estaban con el otro. El corazón del pelilargo daba pequeños brincos de felicidad y con la voz tomada intentó hablar con seriedad.

—Que no se te ocurra volver a irte...  
—Ahora no —aseguró—. Ya tengo un motivo para quedarme.

Y esa noche el pacto se cumplió, y con creces. Acompañado del afecto y la ternura que solo ellos dos podían tenerse. Hyoga le hizo el amor a Shiryu con pasión y rebeldía, mientras que el Dragón fue más delicado y dulce; pero no por eso fue menos excitante. Así se descubrieron, amigos, amantes y cómplices. Todo gracias a un mismo hombre que los había separado y que de alguna forma los había unido en el presente... 

Todo gracias a un pacto.

  
 **Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada, la letra de la canción le pertenece a La Portuaria.
> 
> No sé por qué razón obvié a Saori sin dar ningún pretexto. No suelo hacer eso, pero no encontré razones XD Ni tampoco quise meter una excusa barata para justificar su ausencia.


End file.
